For Kleines
by Crittab
Summary: Time for the baby promise arrives, but with an unexpected and devastating revelation. Harm and Mac must go much farther to achieve parenthood than they'd ever dreamed they would. This has some german dialogue in it, but I do have the translations, spoken


Summary: Time for the baby promise arrives, but with an unexpected and devastating revelation. Harm and Mac must go much farther to achieve parenthood than they'd ever dreamed they would.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JAG; I'm not making any money off of this at all. (I also don't own the language of German, thank you dictionary.com for translations.)  
  
Authors Note: I put a lot of German text in this, but don't worry; it will all be translated at some point in this story. There is nothing too confusing. Also, I apologize if the translations aren't exact, but they are from an online translator, I don't know any German.  
  
This is in honor of the Spidel family, who finally got their little Chinese baby girl, named Sarah. Their story is different, they have a son of their own, but it inspired me to write about it, and want to adopt a Chinese girl myself when I get older.  
  
1400 EST JAG Headquarters. Falls Church, VA.  
  
Harm strode through the bullpen. He woke up that morning nervous. By lunch that had escalated to a bundle of nerves, but now he was an absolute wreck. Nothing could convince the endless hoards of butterflies in his stomach to leave.  
  
Knocking lightly on Mac's office door, he stared at his shaking hands until he heard her voice from the other side. With less confidence than ever, he opened the door a crack and poked his head in.  
  
"Uh, can I come in?" He asked. His voice quavered slightly, he hoped she hadn't noticed.  
  
"Sure," She said. Harm stepped in fully and closed the door behind him. "Close the blinds while you're at it," She instructed. He did as he was told then took a seat opposite her at her desk. Mac jumped right to the point once she saw that he was comfortably seated.  
  
"Are you having second thought's?" This caught his attention. His gaze snapped to hers, and will all of the sincerity he owned he responded.  
  
"None at all. Are you?" She shook her head.  
  
"No." It was silent for a moment. Mac broke it.  
  
"So after A.J's party we-"  
  
"Yeah, your place, we'll go and-"  
  
"Yeah, well do that." Neither could stand the tension in a room. Had a knife been present Mac would have found a way to cut it right down the middle. Both laughed nervously.  
  
"You know, we can always do artificial insemination," Harm suggested.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to -" Mac began. She felt her heart drop at his words.  
  
"No, it's up to you. If you don't want to actually do.. it, than we can do artificial. But I have no problem doing.. it with you," Harm sputtered out. Mac couldn't help the laugh that fought its way out. "What?" he asked, bemused.  
  
"It's nothing; just that you can't even bring yourself to say the words. It just sounded funny," She said through her giggles. Harm smirked lightly.  
  
"Well if you want it put more bluntly, I can do that. I have no problem having sex with you. Besides you're hot so I won't have to put a bag over your head," Harm joked. Mac opened her mouth and gaped at him. She threw a pencil at him, making them both laugh out loud.  
  
"Get out of here, I'll see you tonight," Mac said. Harm just smiled and got up to leave. When he opened the door Mac added, "You had better be good flyboy. Don't make me waste my whole night," She said; just loud enough for most of the bullpen to hear. Harm flushed brightly and quickly made his way across the bullpen to his office. Never looking back.  
  
2100 EST Mac's Apartment Georgetown, VA  
  
Mac and Harm entered her apartment. Mac flicked on the light and discarded her coat and purse on a nearby chair. Harm put his coat over hers. They just looked at each other hesitantly for a moment. Harm broke the silence.  
  
"We'll only do this if you're 100% sure you want to, Mac," His voice wasn't much more than a whisper.  
  
"Harm," She said in a strong voice. " I know you love me. And somewhere, possibly very deep inside, you know that I love you as well. I'm ready to do this with you as many times as it takes to get me knocked up," She smirked lightly, then got serious, "And for a long time after that as well," She finished and took a deep breath. She forced herself to look in his deep blue eyes. A moment later he responded.  
  
"The knowledge that you love me isn't as deep as you may think. I know you do. And I'm glad that you know I love you too, because I do," He whispered. A radiant smiled brightened Mac's features.  
  
"I'm glad." With that she jumped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with all she had. When they broke, Harm breathlessly led her to her bedroom and made love to her.  
  
0630 EST Mac's Apartment Georgetown, VA  
  
Mac slowly awoke to warmth beside her. She opened her eyes and realized she was tucked safely underneath Harm's protective arm. She smiled in memory of the night before and adjusted her position to look into his face. His intense blue eyes were closed and all of the stress lines, which had filled his face the day before had vanished.  
  
Thoughts of the previous night rushed back to her. The kisses, his touch, his love; it was perfection. She smiled and shook him awake. He opened his eyes and met her gaze.  
  
"Hi," She whispered.  
  
"Hi yourself. I love you, Sarah."  
  
"I know." Suddenly Mac's internal clock kicked in. "We have to get up and go to work." She got up and headed for the bathroom. "I'm having a shower, you look like you could use one. We shouldn't waste my water," She said with a grin. Harm laughed lightly.  
  
"That is the worst excuse to get me naked I've ever heard, Marine," He joked.  
  
"I already have you naked, Navy. Do you suggest I just jump you and have my way with you?" She asked; he quirked a brow at her.  
  
"You certainly have a one track mind Colonel Mackenzie," He said in a mock seriousness. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Suit yourself. I'll just shower all by myself, and you can go to work in whatever fluids ended up on you last night," She said. She turned on her heel and headed into the bathroom. It took approximately 5.2 seconds for Harm to get from the bed and into the bathroom with her.  
  
1400 EST  
  
Bethesda Hospital  
  
Harm and Mac were more than eager to find out whether or not Mac was impregnated. They scheduled a meeting with Mac's gynecologist for that afternoon, with all of the required tests.  
  
"Commander, Colonel. I'm Dr. Russ. I looked over previous tests for both of you from your physicals and what not a few moment ago. I'm afraid I have some bad news." Mac and Harm had been seated in a small office a few moments ago, and were eagerly awaiting the test results.  
  
"What is it? Is one of us sick?" Harm asked, immediately jumping to conclusions.  
  
"Not sick, Commander. I'm afraid though, you are infertile," The doctor decided throwing the information out there would be the best route of choice. Harm's face paled. He barely noticed Mac's grip tightening on his hand.  
  
"Are you sure the test wasn't wrong?" Mac asked.  
  
"Very. I double and triple checked Colonel. I am so sorry, but there is no possibility of you ever having children Commander." He gave them a moment to let it sink in before continuing. "There are options if you want them. You can adopt or-"  
  
"We know the other options, Doctor. We've done our homework. We'll discuss them later. For now, we would just like to go home and talk about talk about this," Mac interrupted. The Doctor gave her a pleasant nod.  
  
"I understand. I am truly sorry about this. I just wish there was something I could do to help."  
  
"So do I Doctor. Thank you." Mac and Harm stood and left the room slowly. Harm still hadn't said a word when they got to the car. Mac decided just to leave him in peace until they got back to the apartment.  
  
Once Harm and Mac were inside, Mac led Harm to the couch and brought him some coffee. He took it with little more than a glance in her direction.  
  
"Harm-" Mac began. Harm cut her off. His voice was pained.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mac," He said in a low voice. Mac felt tears welling in her eyes. She picked up his hand and kissed his palm.  
  
"Please don't be sorry, Harm. Please." She begged. "This is not your fault. We'll think of something. I don't care about biology Harm. I want to raise a child with you. I don't care if it came from you and I, or someone else." Harm looked at her surprised.  
  
"You deserve your own baby, Sarah. You deserve to have a man who can give you that."  
  
"Harm, you're the only man I will ever want. I love you, and everything about you. That wont change because you are infertile, it can't ever change," She was pleading with him to understand, and she knew that deep down he did. He covered her hand with his own and met her teary eyes with his.  
  
"I love you so much, Mac," A single tear slipped form his eyes. Mac kissed it away and returned his gaze.  
  
"Then we can get through this. We will have children Harm, I promise."  
  
"I'll do some research. See what we can do," He whispered. She smiled lightly.  
  
"I'll do the same," She kissed him lightly on the mouth, then rested her lips against his forehead.  
  
"Promise me something, Sarah," He asked.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise me we'll be together forever. And that someday, you'll be my wife," He whispered. She smiled against his forehead and kissed it lightly. She met his eyes.  
  
"Are you proposing, Stickboy?" She asked. Harm smiled.  
  
"Would you say yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I'm proposing. Will you marry me, Sarah?"  
  
"Yes. And I promise."  
  
1200 EST  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA. (1 month later 'btw, Harm and Mac are engaged now')  
  
"Mac, I know what we should do," Harm said as he ran into her office. She looked up and smiled oddly at him.  
  
"Oh, you do?"  
  
"Yes." He handed her a picture.  
  
"Who's this?" She asked, peering at the tiny child.  
  
"She doesn't have a name. They have been calling her "Kleines, Little One" since she was brought to their facility a week ago. She's Chinese. One of the abandoned baby girls. They have a facility in Germany for them, because most of the ones on China are filled up," Harm said excitedly. Mac smiled brightly at him.  
  
"She's so beautiful. Is she healthy?"  
  
"She's perfect, Sarah. She can be ours. I talked to the manager of the orphanage; she said I was the first to ask about Kleines. I gave them our information, and they said a child as young as her needs to be someplace other than an orphanage. They want us to take her as soon as possible. This is the fastest way we can possibly get a baby, Mac. Any other time it could take months, or never happen," Harm was too excited about his for Mac to refuse him.  
  
"She's perfect, Harm. Let's do it," Harm smiled widely at her and the two set to making the arrangements.  
  
1600 ZULU Berlin, Germany (1 week later)  
  
Harm and Mac stepped into the small building. They stepped up to a small desk in the center of the room.  
  
"Excuse me," Harm said. The woman looked up at him confused.  
  
"Ich bin, ich spreche nur Deutsches traurig," She said. Mac understood her, but Harm looked utterly confused.  
  
"She said she can only speak German," Mac said to Harm. She turned back to the woman. "Sorgen Sie sich nicht, kann ich Deutsches und Englisch sprechen.Wir hofften, eine Anne Rulka zu finden," The woman smiled at her. Harm looked absolutely bemused. "I said we were looking for Anne Rulka," Harm nodded at her. Then turned back to the woman.  
  
"Bitte folgen Sie mir. Ich nehme Sie zur Baumschule. Sie sitzt mit Kleines," She said. She stood and began walking. Mac translated to Harm, deciding exact translations would be easiest.  
  
"She said Please, follow me. I will take you to the nursery. She is sitting with little one," Mac whispered. Harm smiled.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here to translate for me," Harm smiled.  
  
"Me too, I wouldn't want you to insult them," Mac smiled. They came through a doorway and saw a woman sitting with the baby from the picture.  
  
"Fräulein Rulka, die Amerikaner sind hier für kleines," Said the woman. Anne looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Danke Olga, lassen Sie uns bitte," Anne smiled at the woman before she left then turned to Harm and Mac.  
  
"Commander Rabb, Colonel Mackenzie. Willkommen, dieses ist kleines, wurde Sie mögen sie halten? Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you do not speak German. Would you like to hold Kleines?" She asked. Mac smiled at her.  
  
"You can speak German, I can translate for Harm," Mac smiled and cast a glance at Harm who Anne had handed Kleines to.  
  
"Danke. Ich gewohnt nicht zu zu sprechen Englisch. Ich bin nicht sehr fließend," She smiled gratefully at Mac.  
  
"She said she isn't fluent in English, so she thanked me for letting her speak German," Harm nodded in understanding.  
  
"Anders als was wird gelassen, damit wir holen sie zurück zu den Zuständen tun?" Mac looked at Harm. "I asked her what we had left to do," Mac told him.  
  
"Gut haben Sie bereits so gerechte Zeichenpapiere gezahlt und ihr Haus mit Ihnen nehmen," She said.  
  
"She said we just need to sign some papers since we've already paid." Mac translated to Harm. He was too wrapped up in the bundle in his arms to care.  
  
"So können wir Papiere gerade unterzeichnen und ihr Haus mit uns nehmen? Ist es wirklich dieses einfache?" Mac turned to Harm, now used to translating everything. "I asked if is that easy to just sign things and take her home," She said. Harm smiled at Mac and passed her the baby. Mac looked into the tiny face of the bundle she held, and couldn't hold back the smile that crept onto her face. She was so beautiful.  
  
"Do you want me to go fill out the papers?" Harm asked.  
  
"Kann er gehen füllt heraus die Papiere jetzt?" Mac asked.  
  
"Ja. Die drei von Ihnen können zum vorderen Schreibtisch gerade gehen und Olga um sie bitten. Sie weiß was, Sie zu geben. Ich mußzu den anderen Kindern neigen. Wenn Sie beendet werden, können Sie Kleines zurück zu denZuständen mit Ihnen lassen und nehmen. Auf Wiedersehen und gutes Glück." Anne smiled at them and kissed Kleines and turned and left the room. Harm looked to Mac for translations.  
  
"She said to go back to the front desk and get the papers from Olga. Then after we fill them out we can leave with Kleines. She also said goodbye and good luck."  
  
2000 EST Mac and Harm's apartment Georgetown, VA  
  
Harm and Mac entered their apartment and immediately went to the nursery to put Kleines down to sleep. They watched her as she dosed off into a deep sleep. Neither wanted to leave her, and risk this being a dream. Finally they dragged themselves out of the room and into the living room.  
  
"She's perfect, Harm," Mac whispered. He smiled brightly at her.  
  
"We have a dilemma now. What are we going to name her?"  
  
"Well, we can't very well keep calling her Kleines."  
  
"After I found out about her, I looked up several German names and their meanings. There are a few I like in particular."  
  
"Oh? Like what?"  
  
"Well there is Liesel, it means Gods oath. I just thought it sounded pretty."  
  
"I like that. Anything else?"  
  
"There was also Heidi, it means noble and kind," Harm suggested.  
  
"She doesn't look like a Heidi. Whenever I hear that name it makes me think of a poor little girl with a jerk for a grandfather," Harm laughed at this then went on.  
  
"There are a few more. Leyna. It means little angel," Harm threw out there.  
  
"Those are all so pretty. I took some time to look up some other names a few days ago. You wan to here some?" Mac asked. Harm nodded and Mac went on.  
  
"I think the name Amara is beautiful. It means Beloved in German."  
  
"I love it. Why don't we go through what we've thrown out there and decide?" Harm suggested.  
  
"I agree. First, Liesel, it sounds a pit to much like Sound Of Music, mixed with an old burly maid like woman," Mac said. Harm couldn't help but laugh at this.  
  
"Okay, that's ruled out. We've already decided against Heidi, because of the mean old grandfather," He joked. "So that leaves us with Leyna and Amara. What do you think?" Harm asked.  
  
"Well, I think she should have both of those names, but also Mackenzie as a second middle name, and her last name will be Rabb," Mac said. Harm smiled brightly at the thought of having her name be Rabb.  
  
"I agree. So which comes first, Leyna, or Amara?" Mac seemed to be weighing the options in her head.  
  
"I think Amara Mackenzie Leyna Rabb has a nice ring to it, you?"  
  
"I concur, Amara Mackenzie Leyna Rabb it is." Harm smiled brightly and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"Hey Mac?" He asked when they broke.  
  
"Yes?" She whispered.  
  
"We have a daughter," He said. Pride rang in his voice, forcing a radiant smile from Mac.  
  
"I know. Thank you for finding her, Harm." She smiled even brighter.  
  
"Thank you for letting us adopt her, Sarah. Besides at least one think about her makes our part as parents easier," Harm said.  
  
"What's that?" She asked.  
  
"She comes as a package deal with a nickname," Harm said. Mac laughed.  
  
"Kleines. Our little one. I love you Harm," She said. Harm just took her by the hand and led her to bed. There would be more than enough time for any further conversation the next morning. With their own Kleines. 


End file.
